


Violence

by Ashfen



Series: A Decade of Love [11]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (1974), The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Angst, Body worship... Kinda?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Explicit Sexual Content, Period-Typical Homophobia, use of the word faggot and queer negatively
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashfen/pseuds/Ashfen
Summary: 1936.
Relationships: Nick Carraway & Jay Gatsby, Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Series: A Decade of Love [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537345
Kudos: 14





	Violence

_"You're disgusting."_  
_The world was empty outside of the apartment. Nothing but empty space beyond their living room._  
_It wasn't the first time Nick had heard someone say that about him, about his… preference. But this time it was from the very last person he wanted to hear it from._  
_From Gatsby._  
_"How could you ever think I was like you? How_ dare _you assume I was something so vile?!"_  
_There was rage in the man's voice as he stood menacingly over Nick, shoving hard enough to make him stumble and fall to the floor. He quickly scraped back a few steps._  
_"I'm not a queer like you!"_  
_Gatsby had grabbed him by the collar and forcibly yanked him to his feet only to shove him against the wall; Nick heard something in his back pop against the surface. He was released as his legs gave out underneath him, and the male weakly sunk to the floor._  
Piercingly green eyes filled with nothing but hate bore down on him as a leg came down to kick him in the chest.  
_"I'm no fucking faggot!"_

He awoke in a panic; quick, shallow breaths doing nothing to help him as his eyes frantically searched the room.  
Gatsby wasn't there. He was alone.  
"Jay...?"  
No response. In the darkness he could just make out the hands on the clock face on the wall; _4:36._ Where would he be? The apartment was quiet.  
"Jay?"  
Louder now, far more desperate for an answer. Far more terrified of silence.  
"Ah, sorry… Did I wake you?"  
A head poked in through the doorway, and Nick felt relief wash over him.  
"No… No, you didn't, I just…"  
"You look pale. Are you feeling alright?"  
He didn't answer, but something in his expression must've given it away as Gatsby re-entered their bedroom and took Nick into a warm embrace, rubbing his back.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
Nick nodded lightly, and took a moment to gather his thoughts.  
"... You were brutalizing me."  
"Why?"  
"Because I told you I loved you."  
He saw the man's face soften almost immediately and fell silent as Gatsby held him tighter.  
"You know that's not how I feel, right?"  
"... I still worry sometimes."  
"Oh, Nick…"

And then it started.  
Jay had gently lifted Nick's bedshirt off of him and was kissing the man across his face, his chest, everywhere the subtle dips and curves of the male's body took him. His lips bore words of love and beauty wherever they stopped, taking extra care around Nick's nipples and reveling in the contented sighs it earned. After a little longer he moved on, lower down the other's body until those light and loving kisses were traveling down Nick's waist, achingly closer to his shaft. The man cast a questioning glance up to him, and Nick gave a slight nod.  
So Jay began to mouth over him.


End file.
